


And Brother If You Have The Chance To Pick Me Up?

by 20dollarfobleed



Series: Almost [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Religious References, tw for a character throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine. Get your shit then get out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Brother If You Have The Chance To Pick Me Up?

Here Tyler was, a little while later, in front of his house.

That's right. His house, meaning the house he grew up in, with his sister and brothers, and least favorite, his (homophobic) parents.

He had come here for one reason only; he needed the rest of his stuff. All his stuff that was important to him was in that house. His writing journal, his phone charger (he had been using Josh's), his wad of cash that he had saved up all his life (it rounded up to almost a thousand dollars), his toy piano that he played on often since his parents couldn't afford a keyboard or piano, and his school backpack. 

He took a deep breath, and looked back at Josh, who was waiting in the driver's side of the car and gave Tyler a reassuring smile. Tyler felt a little better, and went up to knock on the door.

His mom answered. "What are _you_ doing here?" her words were cold and dripping with hate, none of the motherly love that Tyler had been smothered in growing up.

"Look, I just need to get the rest of my stuff, then I'll be out of your life forever." He said, even though his mother's words hurt him. This was, after all, the woman who gave birth to him and cared for him his entire life; he still had a hard time grasping the fact that a little thing like his sexuality could make her just _stop_ loving him. It was ridiculous, but Tyler guessed that she loved God more.

"Fine. Get your shit then get out." She practically hissed, then walked away, leaving the door open. Tyler walked in, closing the door behind him before walking up the stairs quickly. The stairs led up to the family room on the second level of the house, and Madison, Jay and Zack happened to be all playing a video game there.

"Hey guys." Tyler squeaked quietly, and they all smiled and rushed forward to give him a hug when they saw him.

"Tyler! I'm so happy to see you." Madison said, and Tyler genuinely smiled down at her.

"I'm happy to see you too, Mads. Zack, Jay, how's it been going?" he asked, and their faces turned sad.

"We've missed you a lot." Jay said, and Tyler ruffled his hair while smiling sadly.

"Yeah, but I can't be here. I don't have much time here anyway, I'm just grabbing the rest of my stuff then leaving." he said, and all three of his siblings followed behind him as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Tyler wait!" Madison calls, but it's already too late.

Tyler walks into his room, to see his room absolutely _trashed_. Posters ripped off the walls and torn to shreds, his desk and nightstand broken, seemingly being smashed by some type of tool. Probably a hammer. Books thrown everywhere, some paged ripped out, torn and frayed, and bookshelf leaning at an odd angle.

That's not even the worst. The walls scream "FAG" and "GOD HATES GAYS" and other vulgar phrases that Tyler feels too sick to read. 

Speaking of which, Tyler rushes to his trashcan in the corner of his room and throws up into it, sick to his stomach that the room he had lived his whole life now had such disgusting things written on the walls.

He gags a couple more times, before standing back up and leaning so his palms are shifting his weight on his knees and tries to catch his breath.

"...tyler? are you okay?" he then realizes his siblings have been watching with sadness in their eyes from the doorway.

"Y-Yeah." he takes a shaky breath and wipes his mouth. "Just a bit of a shock." he forces a smile and fake laugh, then searches around for the stuff he came here for.

He sees his phone charger and stuffs it in his bag, and sighs. "This just makes it more difficult to find the stuff I need." his laugh is actually a little genuine this time, so his siblings laugh along.

"We'll help you. What are you looking for?" Zack asks.

"Well I already found my phone charger, I just need to find my writing journal, toy piano - you guys know what it looks like right?" his siblings nod, and he smiles. "Nice, and I also need to find my school backpack." 

"I think dad put your piano in the closet." Madison said, and Tyler crossed the room and opened the closet door to find the piano shoved under piles of clothes.

The other three siblings fell silent in their shuffling around to find Tyler's writing journal.

Finally, Jay managed to pull it out from under a pile of smashed wood and Tyler smiles and thanks his brother as he takes it and places it into his bag, carefully so not to bend any pages.

They spend forever looking for Tyler's school bag, before Tyler flops on the floor in defeat.

"I give up, I'll just drop out of school." he turns his head to rest it on it's side.

"Don't be silly-" Madison starts, but Tyler cuts her off with a happy noise.

"It's under the bed!" he states, and reaches out to grab it. He stands up then lets a small smile lose on his lips as he gazes at his siblings. "I just need to grab one more thing." He pulls up the floorboard, revealing a black box, to which he opens and pulls out his savings.

"Damn Tyler, you're loaded!" Zack exclaims, and they all laugh.

"Yeah, I've been saving my entire life and now I guess I need it." he says, then sticks the money in his bag, (under everything so it won't fall out).

"Well, I should get going guys." He gives each of his siblings a loving hug. "I'll see you guys soon, hopefully."

"Mom and Dad are going on vacation for a week in five days! You should come stay at the house then!" Jay says excitedly, and Tyler nods.

"Alright then, see you guys in five days. Zack, text me after they leave so I know when to come."

"Yes, sir." Zack jokes, and they all laugh one last time before Tyler waves.

"Bye guys." He walks down the stairs and towards the front door, where his mother awaits.

"Bye Tyler." She says, opening the door.

"Goodbye Mom," he hesitates before adding, "I love you."

His mothers eyes soften a bit, letting a bit of fondness slip through before hardening again. "Leave." she commands, and Tyler nods.

"Okay," he steps out of the house, and has the door slammed in his face. Tyler sighs, he didn't know what he expected.

Slowly, he walks back to the car, slipping into the passengers side and giving Josh a smile.

"How did it go?" Josh asks.

"Not good with my mom, but good with my siblings. And I got the stuff I needed so." Tyler shrugs at the end, and smiles. Josh smiles back and Tyler has a fleeting thought of how cute he is before Josh interrupts his train of thought.

"So, to Jenna's house?" he asks, and Tyler nods.

"To Jenna's house."

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER AND THIS DOES NOT LIVE UP TO MY PROMISE TOBEING A GOOD CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE LIKE LITERALLY REALLY PROMISE NEXT ONE WILL BE A GOOD ONE HH I JSUT WANTED TO POST BC I HAVENT POSTED IN FOREVER I SMSORRY


End file.
